


A Lot Of Life Behind Us

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Bitten (TV), Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon with TV shows and Books, Claiming, Come Eating, D/s, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Implied Anal Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Post-Bitten, Pre-Stolen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Nick Sorrentino. Ladies man. Sometimes the gentleman's man. But always the man, always the one who took control and yet here he was, kneeling at another man's feet, completely naked, and it felt better than all of those other times and he couldn't be that man and who he was now at the same time. It didn't work. It couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of Life Behind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by the same name from the Doctor Who Season 4 Soundtrack. I wrote this in a way to make it canon with both the TV show and books by remaining super vague about certain details. Also, I started writing this because I read the books forever ago but then found the show and then reread all the books, whoops. Anyways. Enjoy!

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Nick Sorrentino was a man who could adapt to just about any situation, or rather, he was a werewolf that could. It helped that he had the pack to rely on, something he knew he could fall back on even when things got weird. Nothing a good roll in the sheets with Elena and Clay couldn't fix. Nick wasn't sure if it really counted as a full roll, given that he usually only got to make out with them and finger Elena before Clay shoved him to the sidelines until they were done. He didn't mind though, because once they finished he got to cuddle with them and that almost always got him feeling normal again.

But a bit of sex and cuddling wasn't going to fix him now.

Elena sent him to check up on Karl Marsten eight months after he was granted the whole of Wyoming as his territory, which made Nick search his mind for what he'd done to deserve such a punishment. Wyoming had a severe lack of the sort of nightlife Nick was used to, plus, Karl was there. It was quite possibly two of the things Nick hated most in the world. So what if Karl helped save Clay and deal with Santos? He was still a mutt, and mutts were dirt.

Which was why he still couldn't figure out how he ended up in Karl's bed, come drying on his chest, and his ass significantly more sore than when he'd first showed up. Karl was reclined back against the pillows, blowing smoke rings up to the ceiling as he made his way through a ridiculously expensive cigar.

"I shouldn't have done that," Nick said.

One of the smoke rings reached the ceiling and dispersed, fading out of existence.

"Mmm, right, I imagine having a mutt fuck you senseless is rather humiliating, even if you did start it." The bitter note in Karl's voice prompted Nick to wince.

"It's your fault."

"Oh yes, let's just skip the post coital cuddling and go straight to the blame game. That's mature," Karl said.

"Shut up."

Nick pulled himself out from under the covers and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed the hand towel as he stepped inside, giving a low whistle when he got a good look at what he'd just stepped into. The floor was some sort of pale stone and the two-person shower with three showerheads was made of the same marble as the whirlpool bath that sat beneath an opulent window and looked out over the forest that surrounded the house.

"Way to go. Guess a jewel thief's got a lot of money to spare," Nick said as he soaked the cloth in the elaborately painted glass sink.

"Don't judge me. I finally have the chance to have a home, so excuse me if I decide I want to make it perfect."

Even now, Karl doesn't seem really annoyed, which just makes it worse. Nick wiped the come off his chest and wondered for a brief moment how long he'd have to stay away from Haven before the scent faded completely. He set the cloth aside and then leaned over the sink to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Hard brown eyes stared right back at him. Some childish part of him sort of hoped there would be some physical change to show how low he had sunk so that he could erase it.

Of course, nothing had changed. He was still himself. Same olive skin, same dark hair, though it was tangled from the way Karl's hand twisted through it for leverage when he'd shoved Nick's face down into the mattress. Nick's tongue darted out to wet his lips as the memory made his breath catch.

_God_ he wanted it. Wanted to feel small, useful, wanted to please-

The glass of the sink cracked beneath his hand and Nick whirled back towards the bedroom. Karl slid off the bed and headed for his dresser. He rummaged through the drawers until he found two pairs of sleep pants, silk of course, and held one out in offering to Nick. Nick bared his teeth.

"I'd rather set myself on fire."

Karl shrugged and pulled one pair on before stowing the other away again. "Suit yourself. I assume you don't want to sleep in the same room as me?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

Karl stepped in front of the bedroom door and placed one long fingered hand to the center of Nick's chest to hold him back. "I think you really need to talk with your oh so lovely Packmates about that horrible little fear you've got inside you tearing you apart-"

Nick snatched up Karl's wrist, twisting it to just the point before it would snap. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about-"

"Oh don't I?" Karl raised a thin eyebrow.

That was the last straw. Nick slammed his forehead into Karl's nose and sent him rocking back into the door, blood gushing. Nick released Karl's wrist to grab a fistful of light brown hair instead, forcing the mutt to stay upright and look him in the eyes. He thought he'd see submission there, but all he got instead was the cool, unbothered look that had driven Nick insane the moment he walked in the door and led them to where they were now.

Nick shoved their lips together, tasting the blood on Karl's lips as he pressed closer. Karl accepted Nick's dominance this time and Nick let his hands span over Karl's ribcage, nails raking into the man's flesh. His wolf _needed_ Karl's submission, and unlike an hour ago, Karl let it happen. It was a good thing too, because Nick knew if Karl fought back even a little, he'd be on his back, spreading his legs, and begging for more.

He ripped away from Karl with a snarl and stormed downstairs.

 

-.-

 

And so it went. Every few months, like clockwork, Nick grew restless, snapping at Elena, at Clay and Antonio (never Jeremy thank God), and Elena would send him out to check on Karl. Nick tried to keep it professional, but Karl always said something to piss Nick off and they'd start fighting. Which led to Karl beating him because no matter how hard Nick trained, he could never match the reflexes of a thief, and that always led to Nick on his knees, begging for Karl to just _make_ _him useful_.

Karl did too. The more it happened, the more creative Karl got. He'd make Nick beg for his cock, only to push it into the younger's mouth and hold it there heavy and warm on Nick's tongue. It was a move that had Nick squirming in no time. He'd keep his hands in his lap though, because the look in Karl's eyes always said he'd make Nick regret if he tried anything.

He didn't fuck Nick again after the first time. Nick was grateful, not that he'd ever admit that to Karl's face, because while sucking Karl's dick and letting the man jack off on him (in locations that varied on his mood), Nick knew that actually fucking the man? That would force him to admit that deep down, he _liked_ being treated like Karl's bitch.

 

-.-

 

"We're talking about this. Now."

Nick stared at the smoke rings as they drifted to the ceiling and faded away. "What's there to talk about?"

"You were crying!" Karl sat up on the bed and stubbed the bare remains of his cigar out in his ashtray.

"And I told you it was all good so you kept going and you got off, and I got off, so why are we still talking?" Nick rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Because this is messing with your head and this sort of thing requires communication, even if it means you have to actually talk to me for longer than five minutes which I know disgusts you," Karl called after him.

Nick froze in the doorway and turned back to face him. "You don't disgust me."

"Right, of course not, I'm just the exception to your 'I hate all mutts' rule," Karl said with a short laugh as he tucked his arms behind his head and glared at the wall.

"Yeah, kinda," Nick said. "I figure I've sucked your dick enough times I should get over hating you."

"Can you try and take this seriously?"

Nick sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now, follow me to the living room. Keep your clothes off," Karl said.

Karl got to his feet and headed into the living room, but not before pulling on some sweatpants of his own and giving Nick a pointed look to reiterate his order. Karl took a seat on the couch that sat before the large flat screen television that was a new addition since last month.

"Kneel," Karl ordered.

Nick dropped instantly, his wolf growling in his head all the while, at least until Karl's hand slid through his hair. A moment of hesitation passed between them and then Nick allowed himself to slump against Karl's leg, eyes sliding shut as he reached one arm out and wrapped it around his shin and then let his fingers rest against the man's ankle.

"I'm going to talk and you're just going to let me know if what I say is true or not," Karl said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes," Nick said, voice soft as Karl continued too run his fingers through Nick's hair.

"You feel useless with the pack."

"True."

"You feel weaker than them."

"True."

"You feel like you have nothing to contribute to the pack at large."

"True."

"You see sex as a way to be useful."

Nick swallowed, fingers curling into a fist. "True."

"You can't ask them so you let me do it."

"That wasn't my intention the first time," Nick said.

"But...?"

Nick turned his face into Karl's knee. "True."

"You're not useless to the pack, Nick. You're not just there because your father's name keeps you there. You're useful to them," Karl said. "I'm not. That's why I'm here, it's why Elena sends you to me. She knows you're hurting, and she cares, but she doesn't know how to help. She does know that something about what you do here does though. That's why she's sending you."

"I know." And Nick did know. It became pretty obvious after the first few times that there was a pattern. "I shouldn't though. Want you. Want what you do to me."

"Why not?"

"Because I..." Because he was Nick Sorrentino. Ladies man. Sometimes the gentleman's man. But always _the_ man, always the one who took control and yet here he was, kneeling at another man's feet, completely naked, and it felt better than all of those other times and he couldn't be that man and who he was now at the same time. It didn't work. It couldn't.

"I can't tell you to get over the fact that I'm a mutt. If that's what's causing you the most trouble, I think we should stop," Karl said.

"It's not that," Nick said. "Not...just that. I don't...I can't be submissive. Even if it makes me feel useful or whatever, I can't just be submissive and expect you or anyone else to take me seriously anymore."

"I do take you seriously, and not just because you're pack," Karl said. "You're hostile, and sometimes I think despite what you keep saying, you do hate me. But I've seen you vulnerable, Nick. Anyone willing to show me that is someone I take seriously. I don't think less of you."

Nick choked back a harsh laugh, because the words made his chest feel warm even though Karl's opinion was the last one he should give a damn about. "Why do you do this to me? Why does it have this affect on me? Can you tell me that?"

He felt Karl's shrug through the way the man's hand moved on top of his head. "I can hazard a guess at the very least. You've spent your whole life just out of the limelight. Clay's always been the best. Then Elena. Your father is the Alpha's best friend. When someone finally pays attention to you completely...it can take you by surprise. It's a good feeling, knowing that someone just wants to make _you_ feel good, and is doing all the worrying and thinking."

"How do you know all this crap?" Nick mumbled.

"I've been around. I'm a mutt, I have to travel, or at least, I _did_ ," Karl said. "Now, can you tell me why you cried earlier?"

Nick flushed, squirming a bit. "I just got overwhelmed. It's fine."

"Bad overwhelmed or good?" Karl asked.

"Good," Nick said.

"Alright," Karl said. "You have to tell me when it isn't good. I know this didn't start under the best of circumstances, given that usually I'm better at communication, but if you wish to continue in a healthier way, we can. I can give you what you need, if you want me to."

"Yeah, I want you to," Nick said, eyes sliding shut again. "And since Elena apparently doesn't care what makes me happy as long as I _am_ happy, I guess I don't need pack permission either."

"So what would you like to do now?"

"Honestly?"

"That is the point of communication," Karl said, and Nick could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"I kinda want to suck your dick again," Nick said.

Karl chuckled, a warm sound that lacked the bitterness that always made Nick cringe before. He tugged Nick over and Nick slid between his legs to start pulling off the sweatpants. Nick crumpled them in a ball and tossed them to the side before raising up fully onto his knees and resting his hands on Karl's well muscled thighs. Karl took a hold of his still soft dick and gave it a few strokes before spreading his legs a bit more for Nick to have more room to work with.

"Go ahead then."

Nick started at the base, licking up the seam of Karl's balls and then sucking lightly where they met the rest of his cock. He moved his way up to the tip through short kisses and the slightest drag of his teeth that he'd learned drove Karl crazy. By the time Nick finally wrapped his lips around the tip, Karl was white knuckling one armrest and his other hand was twisted tight in Nick's hair, the occasional pull sending delicious shocks down his spine.

He swallowed all of Karl's cock in one go. The first time he'd done it, Karl had made a surprised grunt, then seized the back of Nick's neck and fucked his throat until he came. Nick wished he would do that now, but he had a feeling Karl intended to tease him a bit longer. Of course, that just made Nick try harder.

He hummed around the hard length and swallowed at random intervals, trying to shock a reaction out of the older man. Karl remained a picture of self-restraint, minus the clenched fists. It wasn't until Nick pulled off with a wet pop that Karl's nose flared and he hauled Nick up onto his lap in one smooth and powerful motion. Their lips slammed together in a harsh tangle of tongues and biting teeth. Nick rolled his hips to get some friction, even if it was just the feel of Karl's cock against his. It was enough. _Karl_ was enough. He just needed-

Nick let out a keening cry when Karl's fingers encircled his dick, keeping him perched just on the edge of the climax roaring under his skin. 

"Karl-"

"Not yet, my little pup."

Nick sucked in a tight gasp at the nickname as the pleasure in his gut coiled even tighter. Karl's eyes glittered at the reaction.

"P-Please..."

"I like the begging but it's not _quite_ what I had in mind," Karl said with a lazy stroke up Nick's aching cock.

Nick whined and hunched forward. He bit his lip hard, trying desperately not to come as Karl's hand continued its slow strokes. "What do you want?"

"Tell me you're useful."

Nick squeezed his eyes shut tight and buried his face in Karl's neck. "I...I'm useful."

"That you're important." Karl scraped a nail over the slit of Nick's cock.

"I'm important..."

"That you're my good boy." Karl's voice was low and heady in Nick's ear.

"I'm your good boy."

"Who's?"

"Yours, yours, I'm yours!" Nick sobbed out into Karl's neck.

"Good boy. You can come."

Nick spasmed as Karl jerked his cock one last time and Karl milked him through it, making sure to catch as much of the younger's come in his hand as he did so. Panting, Nick opened his eyes to watch as Karl began to stroke his cock with a come-covered hand. The wolf within him, angry at his earlier submission as always, was more than appeased by the sight of Nick's scent being rubbed into Karl's most intimate of areas. It only took a few strokes for Karl to come. Their combined scents invaded Nick's nose and he squirmed.

Karl just smirked and lifted his hand up to Nick's lips, tracing over them once before sliding two fingers, slick with their come, into Nick's mouth. A few stray tears leaked out of Nick's eyes as he suckled on the long digits, but like before, they weren't bad tears, and they actually helped ease some of the tension sitting in Nick's chest.

"Better?" Karl asked as Nick lapped up the last of the come.

"Yeah, thanks," Nick said. The same and embarrassment that he was used to feeling at this stage wasn't even registering a little in his brain and he slumped gratefully into Karl's firm grasp.

"You're going to be okay Nick," Karl said. "I promise you that. I'll take care of you."

Nick found that for once, the promise of another didn't sound hollow. 


End file.
